Bad Joke
by HadesWriter
Summary: It was only meant to be a joke, so you were knocked off your feet by the way he reacted. Paulie x Reader


Paulie sighed as he entered the house that he shared with you. He was tired; a long day of running away from fan girls (who couldn't accept he was married) and debt collectors, was tiring. He heard you humming upstairs and he decided to go upstairs, take a shower and call it a night. He made his way past the sofa and to the stairs.

* * *

You heard the door open, and a sigh escape your husbands lips. You laughed evilly, and rubbed your hands together. You quickly fixed your hair, and finished off the last of your lipstick. You popped you lips for emphasis as you removed the white robe you were wearing. You looked at yourself in the mirror and admired your femine figure. Placing one hand on your hair and the other on your hip, you smiled, _am I sexy or am I sexy? _Your tanned skin seemed to glow in the light of the bathroom, your breasts moved with your every motion, and you laughed at the thought of Paulie's face. You heard him coming up the steps, and flipped off the lights in the bathroom and walked over to the bed. You lied down on the silky sheets, in your naked glory, and waited for him to enter the room

This was going to be priceless.

* * *

Paulie reached the last step, and placed a hand on the door knob giving it a firm push. "Oi, (Name), I'm home." He called out as he flipped on the lights. He looked over at the bed, and his cigar dropped out of his mouth. You were sitting on the bed, one arm covering your breasts and the other wrapped around your waist. You were grinning at him, and he sucked in a breath as he felt his heart quicken. He tired to speak, but no words left his lips.

"Welcome home, Paulie-_kun_," you greeted as you removed your arm from around your breasts and you watched his face turn an even darker shade of red.

"(Name)," he managed to spit out, a shadow cast over his eyes, "what the hell?! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!"

You laughed aloud, and wiped away a tear, "I was expecting that reaction from you. Don't worry, it was just a joke." You moved to get off the bed, but your mission was halted when two ropes wrapped around your wrists; holding you in place. You gapped at your husband as he made a slow walk towards you. Along the way, he dropped his jacket, removed his shirt, and ripped off his tie, then off came his pants. He licked his lips as he stared at you with lustful eyes, while still holding the ropes with his hands. His eyes were almost black for want of you, and he was watching you with a mixture of poorly concealed awe and heady lust. No one had ever stared at you. Like you were desired. You, some insignificant human being, but for right now someone wanted _you_ and someone was worshipping _you._

"You're so far away," he gasped. "Please, come here."

"O-okay," you whispered, shocked at seeing him so...weak. It turned you on.

His body strained at every word you said, eager for movement that he didn't know how to complete. But you really did like the position he was in, so you decided to utilize it. With a growl you moved so close that you were sitting on his lap, legs kneeling on either side of him. He lifted you up, just slightly, with you becoming more and more acutely aware of his hips rubbing against you, and oh _damn,_ you were going to have sex with Paulie. You didn't deserve a medal, you deserved a parade in your honor.

You make some noise akin to _Sheeee-suhs_ as he slid into you, filling you up all the way until your hips met. God, when was the last time you'd been laid? You weren't a woman of casual lovers, that was for sure–you had been mad enough at yourself that you'd only had one man in your life, before your fiancé. It had been so, so long since you'd felt this dizzy, with ephemeral pain clouding your mind.

You didn't realize that you'd been breathing so heavily, and when you came to, you felt Paulie almost shaking under you–needing to move but not wanting to on account of your sudden stress. So you turned your eyes to him, and then he realized that your eyes were as dark as his were, and, oh, _yes,_ you didn't even need to say anything.

With a groan he accepted and thrust into you, and with another moan your toes curled immediately. He was holding you so close that your bodies moved with every thrust, and the friction on your body and his just felt fucking fantastic. Your main thought, setting aside the near mind-numbing pleasure and animalistic carnality. He was bringing you dangerously close to screaming, and _you_ were the one who had been trying to seduce _him._ Every thrust was accompanied by you being reduced to little but a whimpering and moaning mess into his neck as you tangled your fingers into his hair, which in turn led him to gasp and kick his hips a little faster at the sensation.

You were guiltlessly less restrained. The sight of Paulie tumbling over the edge sent you over it as well. It came as a thundering wave, starting at your thighs and crashing down over your entire body. God! Lost completely in pleasure, in the hazy perfume of sweat and hot breath on your neck. Paulie was cursing up a storm, which told you that he, too, was a goner: he spilled out inside of you, he fucking _filled_ you. You were just amazed at the fact that you could stay balanced like that when your mind was on another plane of existence. And it would be some time later before you could regain your senses…

You smiled as you laid next to Paulie, stroking his toned chest, as he placed a kiss on your forehead. You smiled, and crawled on top of him again, you smiled down at him, "if that was okay, then I guess i can also wear skirts now?"

He laughed, a movement that sent shivers up and down your spine,"don't push it."


End file.
